


Psychics

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, NSFW, Slight freeform karkat, blowjobs behind school, davekat - Freeform, mentioned solkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is a psychic and that leads to getting and giving blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychics

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely cannot get the italics to work. So anything /in italics will be shown like this./

It was that special time of year again. The birds were chirping- Karkat found them to be positively grating- and the air was crisp and clean.

Of course, that all went to hell. This is Karkat we’re talking about.

He woke up at the buttcrack of dawn, and hearing "cheep cheep cheep" was not something he particularly enjoyed. Everything seemed to revolve around you now. Anything you ever felt like it was done in the blink of an eye- and then you look back at something you did a day ago and it felt like a month. Three days went by in a flash but they really crawled at the pace of a snail.

None of that mattered, though.

No. What mattered was that he was bored out of his flipping mind, sitting in the world’s most boring class, with the world’s most placid table mate- Dave motherfreaking Strider. Of gog damn course it was Dave! Who else would the mother of the universe place next to him, just to feed on the pure despair that radiated off of the troll?

Dave, because the stars aligned just to see him suffer. 

Suffer because /god damn./ He was /hot,/ and sure was looking extra fit today.

Karkat gave Dave a surreptitious glance, tilting his head slightly, pupils flitting to the corners of his eyes. He swore he could feel his pupils dilate. Hot damn. Did he mention Dave looked great today? His hair was mussy, like he stepped out of bed and hadn’t bothered to brush it because he was too cool. Sunglasses slightly askew, looking as if he was rushed. Everything about him screamed “I was fucking rushed but screw you. I don’t dress for you.” It pissed him off but made his bulge twitch all the same. It was sexy and irritating. Couldn’t you at least look presentable, Dave? Karkat felt like grumbling something, but he was too busy evaluating the pants the blonde wore. They were kind of loose, and he could see the red and black record design on the inside. Nice ass, he thought to himself.

Then, swallowing harshly, Karkat fought back his red tinted blush. His gray skin didn’t hide all- unfortunately for him, it didn’t hide his mutant life liquid from mingling underneath the surface of his skin like ants under a piece of bread on the sidewalk. Nevermind why that bread’s there, it’s just there now, and it’s perfectly fine being a metaphor. Also unfortunately for Karkat, he tended to have a wandering mind. It’s been happening at increasing rates- he estimated 50 percent of his class time was spent thinking about Dave.

This was only because he’d been getting in lots of classes with him lately. They were both particularly intelligent students (as much as Dave hated to admit it, he had an aptitude for many subjects, most notably History and English Language Arts). Karkat was the most creative of the two somehow, and that creativity was really started to itch his bulge in uncomfortable ways. Especially today. 

The troll was starting to get hot and bothered. The images in his head were pretty to him, and pretty explicit. Karkat loved the privacy of his mind but he did not need to pop a boner in the middle of Social Studies. 

Suddenly, Dave stood, knocking his chair over and cupping his hand to his nose. “Something wrong, Mr. Strider?”

“My nose is bleeding.” His voice sounded strained, like he was trying to suppress an overwhelming emotion. If the teacher noticed, he didn’t say anything, just returned to his lesson. Dave wasn’t even sent to the office! That left Karkat to his thoughts- until something bizarre suddenly occurred to him. If he was thinking about…

And Dave got a nosebleed…

And he was sitting next to the blonde…

It’s too coincidental to leave to chance, albeit preposterous. Karkat gave it a shot anyway.

/Cough now if you’re a mind reader./

From where Dave was standing at the trash can, nose dripping a rusty red liquid, he hacked like he was dying. 

Karkat nearly lost it- he’s a mind reader? Once Dave’s coughing subsided, and his and Karkat’s initial blushing died like a puppy hit by a car, a plan formed in the troll’s mind. If he could get the bulb of light that represents an idea in most human literature right now, it would be shining brighter than his genetic material in the dark. 

A sly grin creeped onto his face.

More blood rushed out of Dave’s nose.

More images appeared in Karkat’s head. He took a moment to indulge himself in a fantasy, not even bothering to hide his blush, or his blatant glee and his ability to manipulate Dave’s apparent adroitness in the secluded impressions of the mind.

/Dave threw his head back, lips swollen and flushed from rough kisses. He let out a quiet moan, hands whispering up the back of the gray skinned person under him. “Karkat..” The blonde’s voice was low and husky, strained and breathy. His partner kissed a blazing trail up his neck, pausing near the collarbones to suck on them, sharp teeth nipping at the sensitive skin. It bled, and Karkat lapped it up with his rough tongue. This elicited more labored moans from Dave, pulled flush against the troll, breaths shallow and hot. Karkat ran his fingers through his pale, almost white locks, shifting slightly to press his black lips to Dave’s pink ones. The two boys let out muffled groans, hands palming at each other, jeans tightening, kisses becoming rough and needy, bodies quivering with anticipation./

Karkat snapped to attention. Dave was sitting next to him again. His face was red, nose bleeding once more. Karkat glanced down. He had a tent in his pants. Karkat did too, but what did it matter?

Mission accomplished.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
>Karkat, head to the popsicle party outside.

These fuckers better be glad that it’s not too cold for this. But Dave would be there, and popsicles would be the perfect opportunity to cause a bit of trouble. 

Sollux was lingering by one of the tables, trying to look nonchalant. He instead looked bored out of his mind, and it would have been funny, really- maybe even pathetic! - but today was about giving Dave boners.

Kids were already swarming the cooler. It was chaos- the teachers off to the side, pure horror and disgust shown unbridled in their eyes. If you looked closely, their pupils probably spelled “Fuck.” Sweaty children were pushing and yelling. Someone in the middle was calling out colors, for whatever the fuck reason, since they were just hogging up space for the humans to shred each other’s hands grabbing melting sticks of sugar and ice. There was a chubbier kid with an extra stick, which was promptly snatched from him. 

Karkat didn’t want to touch anybody, but Sollux had somehow managed to keep two (red and blue; typical Sollux.), so Karkat grumpily snatched the red one with a snarl in case his friend tried to protest. His face just screamed: “Screw you and your bullshit.” His mood wasn’t that awful, no, but he had a reputation as a paramount seething volcano of rage and death. It usually wasn’t that hard to maintain, but he was finding it difficult today since all he was doing was daydreaming and blushing.

Blushing. Sollux was blushing. Popping off his ice lolly, licking his red stained lips, he gave him an incredulous stare. “What vibrator’s up your nook?” The Gemini just gulped and turned away, his double tongue attacking his (now melting) blue icypop. 

That was embarrassing and a tad awkward, but whatever. Where’s Dave? His eyes scanning the crowd, melted red liquid running down his hand, Karkat locked his eyes on the blonde; his hands in his pocket, shoulders relaxed; hair mussy still, shades straightened; ass still tight. “Gift that keeps on giving, am I right?” He muttered, ignoring the queer stare Sollux cast his way.

/Dave. /

He didn’t move.

/You can hear me, can’t you? I bet you’d like to hear me say a few other things./

Dave shifted slightly.

/You’re pretty quiet in class. Maybe you’re more vocal when I’m going down on you?/

He turned slightly, eyes probing for Karkat.

/Daaave~/

This was really petty, and it felt like something he’d never ever do. But it was exhilarating all the same, knowing he had such an effect on a usually stoic boy. Karkat much preferred to keep his emotions and thoughts to himself, but it seems he couldn’t have his private thoughts private, at least not with Dave around. So maybe this is retribution for something that never happened. Maybe it was retribution for something that happened but he never knew. 

Karkat, you sure do tend to get off track. 

Sollux is gone and Dave is in front of him. His face is calm but his body posture suggests he is tense, agitated. Karkat smirks.  
He’s happy he has this effect on him, but slightly scared. And turned on.

“...Karkat.”

“What?”

Dave sighs-the most emotion he’s shown in weeks, besides his blushing and sexual frustration near Karkat today- and repeats what he said, rather stiffly at that. “Stop thinking that shit about us fucking.”

He smiled slightly. “Don’t you like it?” Luckily for him, he still had his ice lolly, though it was a bit smaller. Shit could either hit the fan or go according to plan. 

He sucked it absentmindedly, licking whatever trailed down his hands occasionally. Dave started to look flustered, but tried to piece together what little dignity he had. Karkat licked, then bit, his bottom lip, throwing the rest of his warm ice pop into the grass and rising up from his seat, purring quietly. He felt sultry but cheap seducing Dave like this.

He moved seats in order to be closer to Dave, sitting on his knees and leaning upwards to whisper in Dave’s ear: “I could suck you like that ice pop. Wouldn’t you enjoy that? Imagine all the things I could do, Dave…” His voice trailed off to a whisper, and he gave a quick glance around before brushing his hand over the crotch of Dave’s pants, pressing quick kisses to his jaw, his neck, his collarbone.

Dave’s breathing hitched, but he didn’t move. His hands did, which fluttered about uselessly, switching from Karkat’s hair to his horns to his waist until they just pushed Karkat away altogether. He was flushed, panting slightly, and was blatantly avoiding Karkat’s gaze.

“Stop doing this shit to me.” His voice was quiet but not angry, so only green lights went off in his head (like the world’s best fucking strobe party, might I add).

“Why?” The troll was almost quieter, eyes lidded and ears twitching.

“I…” Dave didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t sure how to respond. Yes, he wanted Karkat, but he imagined that he’d be in charge. He was not expecting to get played like the world’s easiest video game. The albino started suddenly- Karkat was tugging on his arm, his gaze seductive, he could faintly detect the scent of dark cherry soda. By tapping into Karkat’s mind, he realized Karkat was releasing pheromones- the fucktard was aroused- and that he planned to take him behind the school. I think he forgot that I already know what he’s going to do before he does it. Dave grinned, letting Karkat drag him and his own plan forming in his mind.

 

\------------

The troll was not prepared for what was happening. 

Dave had him pinned to the school’s wall, a hand down Karkat’s sweatpants and his tongue down his throat. He wasn’t going to deny that he liked this- Dave knew what he was doing, and seemed to enjoy the mewling noises Karkat made whenever Dave broke away to kiss his jaw or rub his horns. 

Karkat just went with the flow, ebbing in and out with his ferocity, fisting Dave’s hair and palming his pants. His teeth nipped and bit while Dave explored and prodded, and with a start and a rather electrifying shiver Karkat found that his bulge had unsheathed, and Dave was currently preoccupied with stroking it.

“S-shit, Dave.” He bit his lip and turned away, hips jerking towards the pale hand. This was a wild, unpredictable mind, and Karkat found any moves he would make were countered and squished by Dave, who was already acting before the troll started to move. The blonde knew what to touch and what to kiss, what to nip and what to grope. 

“A-ah.. Fuck, oh God!”

It was a struggle to keep his voice down, especially now, since he had blinked and now Dave was sucking at his bulge like there was no tomorrow and seeing Karkat in this state was the last thing he wanted. His eyes rolled back, the sight of Dave’s half lidded eyes peering up at him through thick lashes seared into his mind. 

He felt like he had to do something- his nook was dripping, Dave was giving him a blowjob, and he was standing there on jelly knees like an idiot. So Karkat reached out, fisted some of Dave’s hair, and tugged.

Another jolt.

Dave had moaned around him, the vibrations pulsing up his reproductive organ and spreading pleasure throughout his body like honey seeping into a bottle. Karkat tugged again, enjoying seeing Dave almost as much as he was enjoying feeling Dave.

\---

>Be the kid giving a blowjob.

Damn, you could get used to this.

Seeing Karkat unravel like yarn played with a kitten, knowing it was by your hands- er, mouth- that he was standing weakly, face clearly red and his bulge even redder. The struggle for Karkat to keep quiet was amusing, arousing, delicious- you wanted to make it as hard for him as you could. Luckily for you two, you were legal by law- the age of consent was 16, and were both exactly so. That doesn’t mean they wanted to be caught though.

Karkat certainly has a raunchy mind, Dave thought to himself, eyelids fluttering up towards the Cancer’s dark lips. He smirked as best he could (which was hard, since he had a writhing cherry flavored tentacle in his mouth), satisfaction seeping through his veins. That was his work. Flushed skin, ears flattened, hair sweaty and damp- he’d done that, all with his mouth and his particular ability to see into one’s mind.

If Dave wasn’t so preoccupied, he’d be telling Karkat off about his thoughts right now. They were extremely provocative, and-

Oh shit. The teen wasn’t paying enough attention and now he had genetic material dripping down his chin. “You…” Karkat coughed, kneeling down unsteadily. “You work miracles with that mouth.” 

He gave a sly smile, attempting to clean his hand.


End file.
